Lhybil
~ Ab... Ab... Abra... ~ Link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lhybil Story I never should have picked it up. It was the biggest mistake of my life, and probably my last. You're probably wondering what it was I picked up and why it's such a bad thing. To be completely honest, I don't have a clue of what I picked up. Here's how it all started. I was at Wal-Mart shopping, and I happened to pass through the Lego aisle. That's where they were, the cards; they were just sitting there, all lined up in a row. They looked hand-drawn. I asked a worker there how much these cost. I thought my son might like them. The worker said that the cards weren't even a real product for sale. I figured some kid had drawn them and dropped them and maybe someone thought they had fallen off of a shelf, and lined them up, and put them back up there. I thought since it belonged to nobody, might as well take them. I finished shopping and had just gotten home and I was looking at the cards. There was one that stood out from the others. I read the "stats" of the card. The name was "Lhybil." It had two attacks; the first called, Haunt. The details of this move just said: HAUNT, HAUNT, HAUNT This was strange. The second move read: *hs14? However the most startling thing about this card was the picture. It was gruesome, to say the least. It appeared to be covered in blood, and it seemed to have been ripped open and dying. Keep in mind that these cards were hand-drawn so this was incredibly detailed. I thought this card wasn't appropriate for my eight-year-old son, so I hid it away on my bedroom shelf. The first time it happened was that night. I was asleep and was awakened by the sound of something falling. I looked across the room to see that the shelf I had kept Lhybil on had fallen. There was a strange shape on the floor next to the fallen shelf. It was moving slowly towards my bed. This horrified me to say the least. The thing on the floor looked up at me. To my horror, the thing on the floor was the picture from the Lhybil card. It was staring at me. It slowly opened its mouth and a disgusting smell that smelled of decaying flesh filled the room. It said: "I wish I was alive like you," the way it said that must have made me pass out, or it could have been the smell. I woke up the next morning and there was a red puddle on the floor. I woke my son up and we rushed to my neighbor's house. He asked why we left the house, but I just couldn't tell him why. We spent the next few days there. Nothing happened for the first two nights, but on the third night, it happened again. It was Lhybil. This time it climbed onto my bed and said, "Why would you try to leave me? I want to be alive, and for me to be alive, I must make you not alive." The way it talked was like a child. It scared the crap out of me. The next morning, my friend was standing over me saying that my son had apparently had a seizure. He had called an ambulance and they were on the way over. We spent the next five days at the hospital. Every night there, the same thing would happen. Lhybil would wake me up. Say something horrible. And I would wake up the next morning sweating. On the fifth night, Lhybil told me that it would be just a few hours and he would be alive, and I would be "not alive." These past two hours I've been hearing a scraping sound in the room above me, and seeing shadows moving around the room. I leaned forward, closed my eyes and covered my ears. Then, no noise, it stopped. I uncovered my ears, sat up straight, opened my eyes and... Lhybil, alive, stood in front of me. That was the last thing I saw, alive. Written by LethalPen Content is available under CC BY-SA Category:Pokemon Category:Horror Category:Haunted Pokemon